Finding Sky: Meeting the Kelly's
by jassiej256
Summary: The scene when Sky meets The Kelly's rewritten.


Hey guys, I love finding Sky but I wanted to try something. I wanted to rewrite a few chapters from the book. I'm going to start from the chapter where Sky wakes up in the hotel and is taken to see Daniel Kelly.

Disclaimer: I didn't write Finding Sky, all the characters and Savant world belongs to her.

Chapter 1

I awoke expecting to see the familiar blue walls of my bedroom. But no, I woke up in the clean, white room of the Fortune Tellers hotel, still in Las Vegas. A gruff voice spoke from the other side of the bed.

"Eat. Please eat, you'll be starving I'm sure." I turned over to find Gator pointing at a plate next to me. I picked up the plate and walked over to the window. Slowly, I took a bite of the toast that tasted like cardboard. Still better than anything Zed could cook...Zed. I missed him. He better not come and get me, I don't want him dead. I don't want him gone. I put the food on the bedside cabinet and mumbled something about being done. I rubbed my hand up and down the leather of the ski gear that covered me. The shop was just across the road, I could of made it if I was quicker.

There was no point dwelling on the past. I was here now and all that mattered is escaping. Gator waved his hand infront of my face.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You were deep in your thoughts there Miss. Make a rain check on those thoughts. Anyway, as I was saying, the boss would like to see you now. A word for warning don't try anything funny and you'll be fine, okay?" Gator said and grabbed my shoulder. He pushed my bedroom door open and chauffeured me into the corridor. Stairs, an elevator, two possible escape routes. I tried to squirm away from the man's grasp but he put his other hand on me and made us carry on walking. I was going no where with Gator behind me. Gator opened the door at the end of the corridor, revealing a large room with one chair and three people in it.

"Thank you for bringing her Gator, please wait outside" one of the men said. Gator went out and shut the door. Great now I was stuck here. I tried to picture it as a comic strip, a heroine captured by the villains. Now she had to face them to save her soul.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Kelly. You may know me for building sky scrapers and casinos but that's not why you're here. Sky, it was a shame to drag you into this, but it really was your fault. Maybe you shouldn't of gotten into relations with such a...complex family. Why don't you take a seat?" My feet froze on the spot. Zap! Super Sky had been paralysed by the villain.

"I said WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A SEAT!" Daniel exclaimed in rage. Suddenly my body was flying through the air and I was slammed against the chair. The other man and women strapped my wrists and ankles to the chair. The boy ran a hand down my cheek and over the side of my body. I shuddered at the touch.

"So much pain, so much fear! Let me drain her now!" the boy spoke as he rubbed a hand over my chest, Zed would kill him. I would if I could move.

"Sean, not yet. We try to get it out of her first _then_ you can drain her."

"She does have to be concious to speak you dweeb" the lady said. Sean shot her a dirty look. They all shared the fat and ugly traits then

"Don't you dare call us fat and ugly! Maria fetch me the hedge cutters!" Daniel cried. What! What were they going to do to me!

"Sky love. We are going to torture you until you let me mess with your mind"

"No! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me or the Benedict's!" I screamed

"Aww, how sweet, she's begging." Daniel said and pinched my cheeks. Maria handed him the hedge cutters. The giant pair of scissors glinted in the light. The long blades were sharpened to the point. The life drained from me and my skin turned to the colour of milk. I gulped. Daniel opened the blades and hovered them either side of my index finger on my right hand. Snap. They closed. Red everywhere. Pain. Blood. My finger was gone. Then a hammer came down on my little finger. Crack. Snap. Gone. An invisible force pulled my thumb right back. Snap.

"Right, I've had my fun. I'll be back later to turn your mind against the Benedict's." Daniel Kelly finished satisfied. He dragged Maria out the room with him.

"Now. What are we going to do with you?" A creepy grin played on his lips. He rubbed a hand over my chest again. Then he zipped down the zip on my ski suit and peeled it off my body. He untied me and pushed me so I was lying on the floor. He unclipped my bra. Next he took something that could only be taken once. Something that should have been taken by my lover, my partner, my Zed.

The next thing I knew I woke up back in my ski suit in the middle of a warehouse. I only had seven fingers and Gator was kneeling over me tying me up. Zed. I hated him. I loved him.


End file.
